Happy Halloween Losers!
by OtakuCertified
Summary: A spooky holiday treat to all my Soul and Maka loving, shipping, fan arting, fiction writing, fan girling, squealing readers! HAPPY HALLOWEEN LOSERS! Rated M for Smut like usual


**Happy Halloween losers!**

**AN: It's that time of year, where it's my favorite time to go crazy and make my own costume! My writing muses have been going crazy because I need to do spooky things and Soul Eater has to be written before anything else!**

**So enjoy this little one shot named Happy Halloween Losers!**

* * *

When she met him they were 12 and it was summer. It was far away from her mind but still poking at her that it was coming up. When said promise was near she was giddy with excitement and he couldn't understand her excitement.

It was Maka's last year to do any trick or treating because candy was her guilty pleasure. Wandering the streets in a costume getting free candy. Of course the seniors at the DWMA also got excited because their Halloween parties got wild. But Soul didn't see the appeal in either. Because he never really got to celebrate Halloween before. Death City being known for its festive celebrations of the holiday never reached his ears. Spider webs and pumpkins were everywhere. Rubber bats and ghostly sheets hung everywhere he could see. Probably every citizen was ecstatic except for Soul who couldn't see the point in any of it.

_"Haven't you ever gone trick or treating before?"_ She had asked them so long ago

_"No"_

At first Maka didn't believe her new weapon partner when he had stated this. But after more observation she realized that he was telling her the truth. Maka took it upon herself to pick out a costume for him when she had bought hers. Trying to lure him along for her last year of trick or treating since she wouldn't be going next year. Soul had refused almost instantly when he saw it. They fought for two days over it and in the end Maka won the argument. They matched. Her as little red riding hood and him as the big bad wolf.

So Soul had worn a long sleeved black shirt with a familiar E.A.T logo on it and grey jeans. He had put the wolf ears and tail on and slipped the gloves on to amuse her. Soul had thought he looked stupid until Maka came out of her room. The red cape and pink doll like dress with brown belt had taken him by surprise. Soul had pinned her as a bookworm but she had looked cute in that costume all those years ago.

That Halloween had been the best of his life. Possibly the best day of his life even. Because Maka showed him what real friendship was like that night, not to mention their candy haul was huge that it could've rotted his teeth out easily

* * *

Soul did remember the Halloween when they were fifteen and Maka actually got a date.

He could remember how annoyed he was that she would spend their special day with someone else. The one day he thought mattered to both of them. He had thought Maka didn't care for him that much anymore and for a full week he was always in a pissed mood. And in an underhanded notion, he decided to accept a date. His zombie costume had perfect due to his own medaling with it to make it better. Adding fake blood and grim stains here and there that the factory didn't bother with. He was full of pride and snide thoughts of telling Maka he was going out on a date with a chick. The makeup was good enough as he had headed out of his room that night only to find that she had been looking through horror films to watch.

_"What are you doing? Don't you have a date?" _ He had been thrown off by her sitting there in feline features and black shorts and purple striped tights. A familiar looking black jacket resting on her torso. She had looked up at him with questioning eyes.

_"Nah, I decided to blow it off. Don't you have a date though? I heard it was with Kari Martin" _Soul then felt guilty. Maka had cancelled her date to do the same boring thing they had done every year. Watch horror movies and point out when ever one of the dead bodies was breathing. And there he was going out on a date with some girl.

_"Nah...I blew her off too" _Soul had sat down on the couch and told her to pick out a movie.

* * *

This Halloween would be different Maka smiled at herself while applying red lipstick. She had found an adult version of red riding hood.

Adult sized and the word 'Sexy' might have been in the costumes title. Going to various stores to pick out more...alluring effects for the costume. Like the garter belt that held up the white fish netted stocking on her long legs. And the black pumps that were a pretty penny for a means to seduce her boyfriend again.

The brown corset pushed up her breasts in a way she wasn't used to. Having them on display for the whole world to see. Ash blonde hair that had been curled and teased tickled them and she often had to brush her hair out of the way.

Her skirt was about the length of any of her normal skirts but had frill and puffed out and somehow accented her long legs more so. The red cape made it half way down her back in the little costume of hers.

"Oi Maka you ready yet?" Soul opened up her bedroom door.

Familiar wolf ears perked out of a head of white spikes. A collar had been added and a lack of paws was visible. He wore a black vest under a torn up white T-shirt of a band Maka couldn't remember the name to. Black ripped jeans and chains dangling from his belt and pocket. He grinned at her as she gave him a devious smirk before sauntering over to him. Her heels clicking on the hard wood floor all the way to him.

Maka could've sworn she saw the wolf tail wag in excitement.

"Well this quite the surprise. Looks like I'm gonna have to beat some faces in for guys not to look at you" Soul immediately pulled her in close. Pressing her body close to his, his face looming close to hers with a killer grin on his face. His eyes looked wanting and hungry as his hands already fondled her ass in a perverse manner.

Normally Maka would've smacked him for acting like this but she was enjoying his undivided attention on her. Her lips found his and immediately they moved against each other as Maka pushed him out of her room and Soul pressed her against a wall just outside his door. His pants already chaffed and strained his erection that was growing harder the more Maka pulled him against her. Her legs so nice and long he wanted to kiss the inside of her thighs. But Soul could already tell that teasing wasn't going to happen tonight. They needed each other right now and Maka was gonna make sure that happened so she'd be damned.

Her long fingers made quick work of his belt and zipper as his slid her red panties down her firm smooth and fucking perfect ass. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and ripped the package open before slipping it over his cock. Years of training did miracles to her body that made him drool over her in a quite literal sense. Not bothering to take his pants off all the way, Soul hoisted Maka up, letting her wrap her legs around him. Guiding himself to her entrance (Which was ready as he was) and thrusted up into her. He learned over the year of their relationship that Maka _**hated**_ it when he was gentle with her. She took worse beatings from training and missions and the only time he was allowed to be gentle was when they were cuddling or she'd take control. Soul loved to be in control during sex and also learned so did Maka, but she could be sated if needs were met.

Her fingers pulled at his soft yet spiky locks to pull his head back. Maka dived in, sucking and biting the exposed skin that wasn't near the collar. Leaving him several marks until he slammed into her to get her attention. Claiming her lips as his and slipping his tongue inside her. Her fingers had found their way under his shirt and nails dragged down his back repeatedly. No doubt leaving red claw mark down his back that he'd have to punch Black*Star in the face from doing stupid shit when he was them in the locker room. But Soul's mind was far away from any thoughts of the locker room.

He was more focused on the sounds Maka was making and how they should be louder. Cool guys make their girl scream their name loudly after all. His hands gripped her ass roughly, squeezing the soft flesh and pawing it roughly. He pounded into her more forcefully, bucking his hips into her as her nails dug into his skin again.

"Soul! Ah! Mmm" Maka moaned loudly as her insides felt hotter and hotter. He attacked her exposed neck with a vengeance, marking her everywhere he could.

Soul gripped her hips spread her legs further, holding them up under her calves while pinning her to the wall. Maka clung to him and cried out his name louder as he grunted at her tightness. Slamming into her more harshly as he felt himself closer to the edge. "Scream my name Maka! Scream it!" He growled into her ear. The demand was met when Maka scream out his name as she came, the unbearable hotness of her pussy was bringer him rapidly closer. She begged him to come, telling him he had to.

And Soul had never been one to disobey his meister.

* * *

Maka panted into his shoulder as her let her down carefully. Her legs were weak and felt like she ran ten miles straight nonstop. His laboured breath tickled the side of her neck that he probably bitten and suck on earlier. Red lipstick was smeared on his neck and lips but Soul didn't seem to care at the moment. His eyes watching her as she nuzzled into him.

Soul's arms wrapped around her securely, shielding her away from the world. Hiding the fact that he had pulled her top lower to expose her chest completely, the way her skirt was hitched up so far, and the fact her panties were around her right ankle. Only he got to see her like this. This wonderful, amazing, private site for his eyes only. The after coital version of Maka with a flushed face, hair messy, and that gleam in her eyes saying she wanted more.

Oh how Soul would love to indulge that want of hers, to have her scream out his name again and kiss her with a fiery passion like no other man could muster. To have her suck on his neck and claw his back like an animal. Yes Soul would love to indulge in this.

But the front door flew open and the booming voice of Black*Star roared through their house.

On instinct Soul pressed himself against Maka and managed to pull his pants up so his ass wouldn't be showing. Their friends stopped when they spotted them and Patty handed Liz ten bucks from her purse. The Thompsons betting never seemed to be noticed by anyone and was always happening. Even on little thing like why Soul and Maka were late to meet them to go to the party.

Patty said Maka didn't wanna go so they stayed and watched a movie.

Liz said they were fucking...

Liz was always right when it came to Soul and Maka

* * *

**An:**

**Happy Halloween!**

**-Key**


End file.
